Fall From Grace
by Ukiuki123
Summary: a girl who is haunted by the everlasting mysetery of love. OCxMany Different Characters. rated M for lime. I hope you guys enjoy !


Hibari was the beautiful raven in her dreams, which always came to save her, but somehow always ended up being her demise.

Love was such a bittersweet concept.

Today, she watched as Adelheid, Suzuki went to the Disciplinary Committee.

She hated Adelheid, with a passion and wanted only to suffocate her with her own huge breasts.

But that would never happen. She didn't want to seem too desperate for Hibari or like a crazy stalker or something.

Because she definitely was neither of these things.

But nevertheless, she hated Adelheid.

* * *

><p>Hibari had noticed a girl, with long brown hair that was following him.<p>

"You." He said and turned around. Too quick for her to even understand that it was she he was speaking to.

"Y-yes?"  
>"I will bite you to death if you continue to follow me."<p>

She blushed. "You would?"

He sighed. "Stay the hell away from me, crazy bitch."  
>When he left, he heard her screams.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day she'd transformed. Her hair was short and black, in an asymmetrical bob. She no longer chased the raven. She was now after the hyperactive kangaroo.<p>

She loved the way his muscles flexed when his leg pushed power into his kicks.

It was positively sexy. But she hated Kyoko, because his sister became her only obstacle. If only she didn't cling to her brother like a little baby, then she could get really close to him. But Kyoko was always there when she wanted to desperately make a move. Not to say she was some jealous maniac.

She definitely didn't show those qualities.

* * *

><p>Ryohei was doing his daily boxing practice when someone walked in. A beautiful girl with jet-black hair and turquoise blue eyes hidden under heavy lashes. She didn't speak to him. Just sat and watched as he punched the training dummies with all his might.<p>

"May I help you?" he asked her as he toweled off his chest. She jumped up and hugged him tight, clinging onto him for several minutes.

He pushed her off. "Please, don't. It's creepy."  
>In the showers, he heard loud wails of despair.<p>

* * *

><p>She was now 23. Her former love interests held no passionate stories behind them. She was quite upset. Here she was, in the continent of passion and love, and all she could do was dwell on her 16-year-old high school love affairs.<p>

"_I'm in Europe, dammit! Moreover, I'm in Sicily! One of the many wonderful cities in Italy!"_

So she set off for love.

* * *

><p>She found love in his beautiful black hair, and his defined cheekbones. They stole a gondola and made love in it. She was finally happy.<p>

In her ecstasy, she didn't notice that she was the dove to his majestic raven.

* * *

><p>Her hair, now bleached blonde, because black was simply too monotonous for a beautiful city like Sicily, flew out around her. She rode her beautiful lavender Vespa down the street and parked it in one of the spaces. Running up to his flat, she banged on the door. No one answered.<p>

She walked in on them, moaning through clenched teeth, backs arched like that of a cat's, aching for more than what was being given.

Dropping to her knees, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Her precious raven, with a liberal swallow. It wouldn't do.

She pulled them apart in an effort to stop their faces from contorting with joy.

"What are you doing?" asked the raven.

She slapped the raven and pushed his naked body to the floor.

"How dare you! You…you were supposed to be _my _lover!"  
>The world stopped as realization dawned over him.<p>

"Amari?"

She cried as he spoke her name, because for the first time in years, she had been recognized as something other than 'that girl' or 'crazy bitch'.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto pushed her down, onto the couch, where he had just been seconds before. Ripping her own clothes off, she proceeded to let the boys have their way with her and then she would kill herself.<p>

But Yamamoto, took the blanket on the arm of the couch and nestled her under them. He removed a shirt from a drawer on the other side of the room and covered her body with it.

Hibari got dressed. He got dressed. All was right in the world.

* * *

><p>Until the next morning, there she was, pleasuring herself with her own twisted thoughts. Yamamoto kissed her arched back, and entered her from the back. She moaned fervently, waking Hibari up. And when he saw the scene that played in front of him he chuckled, and went back into his room.<p>

* * *

><p>She was so caught up in her new life, she forgot to tell them how much she loved them. But it was too late. Hibari would never speak to her again, and eventually he would kick her out, for fear of looking into her desolate and morose eyes, seeing things that he never wanted to see in her. His beloved swallow was torn away from him, torn from him in the claws of a vulture.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't stand life without her precious raven.<p>

He couldn't stand life without his liberal swallow.

So they made love. Never spoke, never looked. All they knew about each other was the pleasure and the pain that came with their rendezvous. She'd never forget that for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>On her 24th birthday, she went back to Japan. And met a famous boxer that she once knew. With his sister gone, she could talk to him for hours. Then one day he kissed her. The kiss turned into a smooch. The smooch turned into the way cold hands felt under warm clothes.<p>

Soon warm clothes were removed and she was on top of him in a wild frenzy.

* * *

><p>And so, soon enough, she was branded a slut. A whore. A prostitute.<p>

And with that fall from grace, how could she ever live the same? Well the answer is, she _didn't _live the same. On her 25th birthday, she was too caught up in her own world to even realize that right in front of her had been the man who always knew her, always would know her, and would always be her demise.

Her despicable black raven.


End file.
